POKÉMON: EMPIRE OF THE SUN
by YoukoKitsune
Summary: Long ago when Kanto was a very different place, two young people from different backgrounds began a journey that would change their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**POKÉMON: EMPIRE OF THE SUN**

Written by Scott D. Harris & Hikari

**Chapter 1: "The Runaways"**

The first bell rang, signifying the start of the day's lessons. The pupils of _Pokémon Tech_, the new and the old, flocked in to begin their day. The dark-haired teacher of the beginner's class looked down at the book in her hands. It was a tome of local history, very old and very battered, but all the same a wealth of exciting stories. As her pupils walked in took their seats, she stood up and greeted them.

"Good morning, boys and girls," she said.

"Good morning, Ms Giselle," they replied in unison, under the instruction of their class representative.

"I hope you're all sitting comfortably," she said, "because today we're going to be doing something a little different to what you're used to. We'll be studying Kanto's rich history of pioneer Trainers. You'll find copies of the text book for this subject on your desks in front of you, so please open them up to page 10. Have you all done that?"

"Yes, Miss," they chorused.

"Excellent," she smiled. "Then let's begin…"

XXX

Centuries ago, Kanto was very different. Oh it was still filled with rolling hills, swirling rivers and grassy plains, but the people were different. Only those deemed noble of blood could travel on what was then known as the _Poké-shugyo_, the vital journey that every aspiring Pokémon Trainer takes to prove themselves. In those days, the capital of Kanto was Tokiwa, where the class difference was rife. The ruling families owned great amounts of land and had plentiful slaves, and none were so bountiful in these aspects as the Teishoku family, who governed a small township just outside the city, mainly as a beach-side retreat when the hustle and bustle of urban life grew too much for them. Presently, the family had just returned from the township and were back in their stately manor, just in time for their only daughter Aimi's 14TH birthday. Out in the grounds, a young slave was herding a few tamed Pokémon back into their respective stalls, but after a quick head-count realised one was missing. He _hmm'd_ to himself and looked up into the nearest tree, where a small yellow-and-pink creature was tucked amongst the foliage.

"You again," he sighed and climbed up the trunk, having grown quite used to this particular troublemaker. The Cherrim huffed and closed its leaves around itself. The slave shook his head and picked up the squirming thing, hopped out of the branches and landed nimbly on the grassy earth. He set the would-be runaway down in its respective stall and wagged a finger at it in warning.

"You behave yourself," he told it. "I don't want any more mischief out of you." The Cherrim turned its metaphorical nose up and turned around.

"Beni," an aged voice called. The boy looked up to see the aged overseer looking down at him from the doors of the manor. "Princess Aimi has requested you be present for the battle in three hours time."

"What's the occasion?" Beni asked politely.

"Her birthday, of course," said the overseer.

"Oh," Beni cast his gaze to the stalls, "did she have an opponent in mind?"

"She's requested the Houndour they brought in last week," said the overseer.

"But that one hasn't healed yet!" the youth protested.

"That would be why she asked for it," the overseer shrugged. He turned and went back inside, leaving his young charge alone with his thoughts. Beni turned his attention to the stall at the far end and approached it cautiously. The black-and-crimson hell-hound inside sat curled in the corner, watching him with cautious eyes. It had recovered well since it was captured by the family's employed hunters, bruised and battered and bloodied, but still had some scratches and walked with a slight limp in one forepaw. The slave boy was thankful that it seemed to be a fast healer, as it had been denied the proper treatment the pets that lived inside the manor were given. Beni held out one hand slowly. The Houndour padded towards the hand, sniffed it and after a moment licked it.

"Sorry about this, boy," said Beni, opening the door of the stall so he could untie the rope around the Dark-Fire Pokémon's neck. "We need to put on a show for the Princess and her friends. If you throw the fight, I'll…" He paused to consider. "I'll get you a nice, juicy steak from the kitchens." The Houndour looked a little uncertain but the wagging of its tail betrayed its hopefulness.

XXX

The self-styled Princess Aimi, sole daughter of the Teishoku clan, was the personification of the spoilt brat. Even now, sitting in front of the mirror hanging on the wall of her expansive bedroom, she had one slave girl brushing her long, chocolate-coloured locks and no less than nine others parading numerous colourful and decorative kimonos for her to inspect, but despite all this luxury, she seemed woefully unimpressed and the slaves now feared for their necks.

"None of those," whined Aimi. "They're all _old_!"

"But Princess," one slave was brave enough to argue, "this one was finished just this morning."

"Well, I want something _red_!" Aimi wailed spitefully. Lady Teishoku burst into the room to see what all the fuss was about. Once she had ascertained the situation, she knelt down in front of her pouting daughter.

"Darling, why don't you wear one of my kimonos with your new obi?" she suggested. "They're all in pristine condition. Nobody will know they're not brand new."

"_I'll_ know!" Aimi snapped.

"But imagine how grown up you'll look in front of your friends," Lady Teishoku pointed out. She had grown up with several sisters and knew from experience that this was the perfect incentive to calm the situation, and indeed Aimi did pause to contemplate this. Finally, she conceded with a slight nod.

"Has the entertainment been ordered?" she asked, attempting to sound older and more sophisticated than she was.

"Last I heard, they were just finishing the preparations."

The hour of the battle came and went. Due to his still fragile state, it did not take much effort for Houndour to throw the fight. As he lay on his side, Aimi's Purugly glared at him in its usual air of superiority. The fat feline mockingly ran its tail over the hell-hound's back before plodding back to its master for a congratulatory grooming, its round body swaggering with each delicate footfall. Beni could sense Houndour's irritation and stroked his head.

"Easy," he said quietly, "we both know that at full strength you could have eaten that thing for lunch. That counts for something, right?" The Pokémon snorted in aggravation as Purugly poked its tongue out at him. As the slave and his partner were excused and left, Beni caught a glimpse of the 'princess,' receiving her presents. The first was a rather sullen Ninetales, which had been hatched, tutored in the best fire-based Technique Machines money could buy and then evolved all in the span of 48 hours. He knew this because he had been the one to handle it when it was a newly born Vulpix. The miserable, tired beast lowered its head and put one paw over its eyes. _Poor thing,_ Beni thought, _it doesn't know up from down._

"Look at that," said one of the visiting girls, "it's bowing out of respect!"

XXX

Beni was a boy of his word. In the stalls, Houndour was finishing a particularly filling steak while having his head stroked. He was satisfied, and the boy found this new companionship with fondness. Their tranquillity, however, was interrupted by a cry that could split the very sound barrier.

"YOU! SLAVE BOY!"

Beni leapt to his feet and went to the door of the stall to see Aimi waiting for him. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she had a face like thunder. In her bright clothes that were just a touch too big for her and her naturally plump, pouting lips, she looked quite comical.

"You screamed?"

"What was the meaning of that _horrible_ performance?" she demanded.

"I have no idea what you mean," replied Beni.

"Did you _want_ my friends to think you lost on purpose?"

"My Lady," the slave took a slightly sarcastic edge to his tone, "we were asked to lose, not to make it look convincing."

"I don't care!" she shrieked, slapping him with strength that was surprising for a girl her size. Beni was so caught off-guard that he actually stumbled. "Be thankful if you still have a place here come tomorrow morning! As for that filthy animal…" She glared at the Houndour and her voice dropped dangerously. "Have it removed."

"R…removed?" Beni felt a chill run down his spine. "But-"

"'But,' nothing! That odious thing is an insult to my pride!" Aimi hissed. "Now either you deal with it or I'll deal with you both! End of discussion!" With that, she took her leave of them and stormed back into the manor. Once she was out of sight, Beni hunkered down and went back to stroking Hondour's head.

"Well, pal," he said, "it looks like we've only got two choices. I let you die or…" He paused to sigh. "This won't be easy."

When night came, Beni crept up to the bedroom of one of Aimi's brothers, who was staying at another manor with friends. The room faced the fields, because this particular brother enjoyed watching the family's horses at play, often riding with them on his personal Rapidash. All of the horses were presently sleeping, leaving no risk of discovery right now. The slave gently prised open the door and entered the room. It was a perfectly square office where the young master went about his studies to become a great scholar. The shelves were full of scrolls and other academic items of note, and Beni noticed at the far end, a door that was slightly ajar through which he could see the elegantly furnished bedroom. A plan already formed in his mind, he proceeded to ransack both rooms. From the bedroom he pinched a Hessian sack and filled it with some clothes and the contents of a money-box. He also retrieved some fruit from the bowl in the office and noticed a rolled up scroll made from a rare and valuable red material. Believing it would fetch him a good price once his pilfered wealth had run out, that also went in with the rest. He tied a rope around the reluctant Houndour's neck – "It has to look authentic," he told the creature – then slung the sack over his shoulder and made his way to the gates.

The guardsman on duty there lowered his sword to block their way.

"Where are you going, slave?" he asked, not rudely but authoritatively.

"I'm under orders from Mistress Aimi to get rid of this Pokémon," Beni replied. "Lord and Lady Teishoku suggested I deliver it to the market in Tamamushi along with all this." He gave his loot a gentle shake for emphasis. The guardsman considered this, then nodded and signalled to his companions to open the gate and grant the slave passage.

An hour passed between then and when the new runaways stopped for a rest. Beni undid the rope around Houndour's neck and stuck it in the sack with the rest of his 'belongings.'

"There," he said, "no rope to control you, and no Apricorn to hold you. You're as free as a bird, just don't get caught again. Good luck, my friend." Now that was over with, he got up and started down the road to the nearest city, and hopefully a new life. A little way along, he heard soft, padded footsteps. He stopped and turned, and there sat the Houndour, looking up at him with his head tilted every so slightly to the right.

"Go on," the former slave urged, "I'm not going to keep you, go back to where you belong." The Houndour responded by coming closer and rubbing his head against the boy's leg. Beni sighed, then smiled. "All right, looks like we'll be travelling companions, but just so you know, I have _no idea_ where I'm going."

The Houndour barked happily in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "The Grey Lady"**

One of the more irritating aspects of being a young lady of great import, particularly amongst Kanto's aristocracy, was the act of the _omiai_, when two complete strangers were introduced to one another and expected to marry. It was little more than a business proposition for the families of the betrothed. It was rare to find a couple who got along perfectly and, dare I print, fall in love, such is the politics of matrimony. Lady Kokoro, a youth of 14 years, watched with disdain as her latest would-be suitor's Rapidash-drawn carriage rumbled out of the great garden, all garishness and pomposity. She thanked the Divine Ones that it was over and she could relax. Then of course her somewhat more enthusiastic sister Sada poked her dainty nose into the room.

"So? Was he handsome?" she cooed.

"Handsome, yes," replied Kokoro dryly, "but he had the personality of a boulder."

"Well, if you have any complaints you'd better make them known," Sada pointed out. "Mother's sold on him. Though, if it really doesn't work, I wouldn't mind a ride on that stud."

"Sada!" a third sister squawked in outrage. "Keep your carnal desires to yourself! And for heaven's sake don't encourage her, it's our duty as good daughters to further our family…by _honourable_ means."

"You're no fun anymore, Yori," Sada pouted. "You might be the oldest but that doesn't mean you have to be a complete stick in the mud."

"At my age it would be inappropriate to act any differently," Yori responded matter-of-factly. "The ideal Kantonese woman is mature, wise and loyal, with proper etiquette, humility and domestic capability, and always puts the good of her family, especially her elders, before her own." She did not notice both Sada and Kokoro joining in for the last bit. After all, she had recited it at least a hundred times since coming of age.

"Tell me," Kokoro sniped, "did Mother show you how to talk like an instruction scroll or was it your oaf of a fiancé? Because you _certainly_ didn't learn it from Father. It's all well and good for you to preach to me, but you're failing to take into account that I would have to spend the rest of my life with a man whose mental abilities are limited to nodding and grinning like a Gengar."

"Fine, spurn my advice," Yori scowled, "but remember this, Kokoro. You don't have a choice." With that she was gone. Sada looked down at Kokoro and shrugged.

"It's probably her period."

When Kokoro went to bed that night, she heard her parents arguing. Her mother Lady Ren, as suspected, was in full support of the marriage and it scared the girl to think her sister Yori, once full of life and happiness, was turning into a perfect copy. It would not be long before she was putting on weight and hiding wrinkles. It scared Kokoro further to think she might end up like that one day. Her father Lord Kaida, on the other hand, was a strange man for what he was. Having been a traveller in his youth, he valued independence and the choice to find one's own path was an ideal he held in high regard. She listened closely, and a plan formed in her mind.

XXX

Lord Hitodamaru no Kuma was the local lord of that region, and by noon that one sunny day, he was already quite fed up. The family's territory was in an uproar, with disputes rising from the larger cities and the increasing activity of bandits and villains on the routes between them. He was just about to give up when he saw his next appointment for the day. It was always a pleasure to see one of the family, especially Kokoro. She had her feet on the ground, though her burning dislike of protocol and tradition often caused him a royal pain in the backside. Just last month she had actually punched a visiting noble over what she called, 'sexist remarks,' (which did not help the current political situation). The girl entered, looking surprisingly mature for a child of just 14 years. She bowed politely, and when he heard what she had to say, well, he felt another ache coming on.

"Uncle, I want to go on a _Poké-shugyo_."

Kuma cancelled the rest of his schedule. This was going to be a long day.

XXX

Kuma was right. He had accompanied Kokoro back to the family manor, only to wish he had not. Within seconds he was caught in the crossfire of an argument between his younger brother and his sister-in-law regarding their daughter's decision.

"I don't care what she thinks she wants to do!" Ren cried. "This marriage will go ahead no matter what it takes! Finding a good, well-off man is the most important thing in a girl's life and I am not going to let her miss out on the opportunity like I did!"

"And what's that supposed to mean, woman?" Kaida demanded. He had been trying to get a word in edgeways since the beginning and the insult worked him up enough to start yelling back. "You want to make this personal, do you?!"

"Oh, no…" Kuma groaned, putting his palm to his forehead. He quickly glanced around, noticing Kokoro had disappeared, and it occurred to him that this argument seemed quite redundant without her presence.

"I _had_ better offers, if you must know," Ren huffed, "but then nobody ever encouraged my standards. I should have raised her the way I did the other two, but _no!_ I had to entrust that poor fragile dove's upbringing to you and your ox-brained brother!"

"Steady on, Ren," Kuma protested. "That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

Realising the head of the clan was standing right next to her, Ren clapped a hand over her mouth but this did not stop Kaida from pushing on.

"This woman wouldn't know 'tact,' if it was put in front of her with a side of rice cakes," he sneered. "She'd be too busy stuffing her piggy little face." Kuma quickly put a hand on his brother's shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Little brother," he said softly, "you realise that it is within your dear wife's power to decide if you sleep in her bed tonight, so for your sake I'd suggest controlling your temper, just this once."

"With all due respect, Kuma," replied Kaida with sudden calmness, "you never had children so maybe you don't quite understand what's at stake here." The level of his voice rose again when he returned his attention to the fuming spouse. "The fact this insane harridan wants to turn all my daughters into walking bargaining chips for her snooty so-called 'friends'!"

At this point Ren seemed to be in shock. Not only had she just been insulted by the man she shared her life with but now he was throwing doubt on the legitimacy of her social circle.

"She's not saying anything," Kuma frowned, "so take it as a victory before this gets beyond a joke." Kaida was about to concede to this logic when suddenly his wife clapped her hands together.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "We'll deny she ever said _anything_!"

"One flaw with that, sister-in-law," the tall _daimyo_ pointed out. "Everybody who was in my chambers today heard her."

"And how many people _were_ there today?" asked Kaida.

"Between my assistants and all the visitors," Kuma paused and counted off in his head, mouthing numbers before finishing, "there was standing room only."

"Then we'll let people think she left," said Ren, determined to have her way, "but in reality we'll just lock her in her room until she sees reason."

Now it was time for Kaida's jaw to drop open. Kuma sighed and popped his sibling's mouth close. "Ren," he said, "I have to say this now, appealing to you, not as a lady or as a parent but as a noble like myself, there is such a thing as, 'honour.' It is what separates us from the lower classes of people. The thieves, the bandits and the otherwise vulgar people we like to distance ourselves from. Supposing you carried out such a diabolical scheme and she revealed this to the world?"

"Who would believe her?" Ren replied smoothly. "She's just a child." Kaida took a step forward but his brother's thick arm blocked his way. An awkward, electrically charged silence fell between them like a heavy, humid canopy.

"I tried being civil," Kuma broke the silence, still with his air of emotionless professionalism, "and I tried asking. Now I'm telling you. The _Poké-shugyo_ is a basic right and if you try to impede her in any way, shape or form, I will use all my influence to stop you."

"How dare you?" Ren growled. "Kokoro is my daughter!"

"And _I_ am your _lord_," replied Kuma. "End of discussion." As the lady-of-the-house started to argue this decision, the door of the room slammed wide open and in came all three of the Hitodamaru offspring. In the middle was Kokoro, who had forsaken her usually imposed style for a simple grey _yukata_ with white butterflies embroidered along the hem. Her raven hair was loose and combed perfectly straight. In its simplicity, her visage was beautiful, an astonishing contrast to the two sisters following her in a heated argument of their own, this one for their youngest sibling's attention. Seeing their mother standing there, Yori ran to Ren.

"Mother!" she almost whined. "Please! Knock some sense into that girl, tell her she can't go romping around the country looking like _that_. Grey does not suit her status." Ren could have wailed. Even Yori was more concerned by Kokoro's appearance than the basic fact she wanted to undertake such a frightful endeavour. All that training, all that moulding to turn her offspring into a lovely flower of Kantonese design was thrown out of the window. Yori's Buneary was trying to grab hold of Kokoro's clothes to pull her back while Sada's Whismur had caught the chocolate-coloured bunny by the ears, a physical exchange that soon resulted in a brawl that took the Pokémon up the hall and out of sight.

"Every shred of clothing she's packed looks like _that_," Yori kept carping. "Not a lick of elegance."

"Well she wants something she can travel in," Sada retorted, who was carrying a second Whismur with grey-and-black fur. "Go on, Koko, take this one, she matches your outfit perfectly."

"Thank you, Sada, but I really don't need her," replied Kokoro, who until now had not said a word, "and besides, she's not my type." The Whismur pouted in response.

"My dear," Kuma put in, "you will need a starting Pokémon. Whatever happened to the Apricorns I gave you for your tenth…?" His voice trailed off when he saw the two fist-sized, ebony, lacquer nuts hanging from the side of her _obi_.

"Oh, I can assure I've had that covered for a while, Uncle," the girl smiled slyly. The Apricons popped open and in two bursts of ethereal lightning appeared a pair of floating creatures. So unsuitable were they that everybody in the room went wide-eyed with shock. The temperature all around them decreased exponentially.

"Everybody, these are my friends," said Kokoro, "Haunter and Gastly."

Yori fainted.

"You…you…you brought those _things_ into my house?!" Ren proclaimed in exasperation. Kokoro and the Ghost-types flashed her three equally toothy grins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: "A Name Just As Red"**

The Tokiwa Forest, which lay north of the city was a truly verdurous ocean, filled with healthy, ancient trees and swarming with innumerable wild Pokémon. Beni and his Houndour had been walking through its nigh-un-traversable routes for the better part of two days, going deeper and deeper into the natural labyrinth. Eyes watched them from every angle, some just curious but others with malevolent designs. Presently, the two escaped slaves were seated around a small campfire as the moon floated lazily in the aether above them. The thick canopy protected them from the light drizzle of rain. Fish and vegetables were skewered over the naked flames and Beni watched them cook.

"We'll be on the road for the rest of our lives," he said to his companion, who responded with a light growl. "We're technically fugitives. We won't be able to rest in one place for too long. In all likelihood we'll be hunted and if we're caught, they'll kill us…and all you care about right now is dinner, eh, boy?" Houndour barked approvingly. Beni chuckled and lifted one of the kebabs up, setting it on the flat rock in front of the hell-hound. The pair ate in silence, at least until Houndour finished wolfing his down and padded over to the human, resting a paw on his leg. Beni looked down and saw the hungry expression, remembering when he himself had gone without food. He passed a chunk of meat from his own kebab and while thinking of their next move, drifted off to sleep.

Their awakening was rude. Beni opened his eyes and found himself staring into the point of a spear. Casting his eyes about, he realised that they were surrounded by no less than twenty bandits, no doubt with others hiding in the underbrush, all smelling as bad as one another, and between you and me, they can be quite ripe. The bandit leader – a menacing, spiky-haired oath called Shiba – grinned as he picked his teeth with the end of a twig.

"Well, boys," he said, lifting Beni by the collar of his stolen robe, "looks like our friend here woke up. It's not safe to go wandering around this forest all on your own. Might meet some unsavoury characters, you know?" One bandit picked up Beni's bag. Houndour barked angrily in protest but three Geodudes pinned him down.

"Reckon we might sell the goods," Shiba continued. "Your donations of gold coins will be most appreciated as well. You can look back on your generosity in the afterlife. Sound like a good deal?"

"I've got a better one for you," replied Beni. "Put my things down and run away, nice and easy, and my hidden army of archers won't stick you full of arrows. How's _that_ sound, Fatso?"

"You're bluffing, brat," Shiba growled. "There ain't nobody here. Ventilate him, boys." As the circle of thugs closed in for the kill, Beni smirked wryly, raised one foot and stamped it as hard as he could into the tree right behind him. Immediately, an enraged buzzing sound tore the air asunder and a swarm of ferocious insectoid Pokémon sporting large, conical stingers on their forelegs flew out of hiding, attacking the bandits, who ran screaming into the night. Beni landed and immediately went to Houndour's aid, kicking one Geodude aside as the other two joined their villainous masters in escaping. After grabbing his bag in the rush, boy and hell-hound sped away. This bid for freedom did not last long, within five minutes Beni found himself clothes-lined off his feet, landing hard on his back in a pile of fallen leaves. It was Shiba, who despite being bruised and stung all over, had been chasing his quarry for the past five minutes along with ten other remaining bandits.

"That wasn't nice," the leader snarled. "You've had your fun, boy, but now it's my turn. Just think…you'll die here and nobody will ever know." The bandits encircled their prey, and the ground beneath them was illuminated by their torches, well enough to see the lines appearing in the dirt to form letters.

_I WILL_

The air was filled with a high pitched, shrieking laugh and one by one, the torches went out. You must understand that this was a time when people, especially those who lived outside of civilisation, were very superstitious. Within seconds the bandits were running in a panic, Shiba included. Beni shook in fear himself and Houndour growled at the darkness. Two wide, white eyes appeared in the shadows, followed by a wide, red mouth and a purple body composed of oily fumes. A second entity, this one nothing more than a floating ball of gas, appeared next to Beni, who yelped in surprise and pulled his top up over his head. Laughing, the Ghost Pokémon regrouped as their mistress – perhaps the most beautiful girl Beni had ever laid eyes on – appeared beside them.

"That was a close one," she said. "Are you all right?"

Houndour moved before Beni could respond, opening his jaws and issuing forth a spinning fireball. The girl squeaked and ducked down as the ball whizzed overhead, striking the last bandit who was preparing to cut her down with his _wakizashi_ sword. The man screamed and raced away and the group heard something heavy land in a body of water. The girl righted herself and shot a glare at the Ghost-types.

"You missed one," she said, to which they responded with sheepish looks. She smiled and patted their heads. "It happens." Beni got to his feet and dusted some dead leaves off of his clothes.

"Thank you," he said with a bow, then slowly started to withdraw.

"Don't go!" said the girl, grabbing him by the arm. "It'll be safer if we travel together, don't you think? My name's Kokoro, what's yours?"

"Me?" Beni croaked. He pondered this, remembering his own speech to Houndour about how they would be hunted by Aimi's family. To give out his slave name would be a foolish move. An alias would do. Picking his own name would be quite symbolic, part of his fresh new start. "Uh…Akai. My name's Akai…and this is Houndour." The hell-hound barked lowly and, being born and raised in the wild, decided to investigate the new arrival by sniffing her hand. After ascertaining she was indeed safe, he licked her palm. Kokoro smiled, not noticing how nervous, 'Akai,' had become under the stares of Haunter and Gastly. When she did notice, she made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

"They'll warm up to you," she assured him. That said, she bent down and picked up one of the torches, which Houndour relit with a blow of his burning breath. "Thank you. Come, my camp's just this way." So off they went, and during that walk, the former slave remained several paces behind the girl. It was an old habit that was beaten into him during his childhood and with his impromptu discharge still new, he was finding such mannerisms difficult to shake off. His companion walked by his side at all times, staring daggers at Haunter and Gastly whenever they started mumbling to one another. Every so often Kokoro would stop and glance back at him. He was dressed in the manner of her class, but certainly did not act like it. He was too…humble was the word she wanted to say but it did not quite fit, even after they reached the camp and sat down together on a fallen tree trunk he was stiff and kept his distance.

"Don't suppose you want to talk about yourself?" asked Kokoro, throwing another log onto the fire. "Is that Houndour your only Pokémon?"

"He's not mine in that sense," the former slave mumbled. "We're travelling companions. I don't think I believe in Pokémon training."

"I guess you've met one or two bad Trainers," said the girl. "Believe me they're not all like that. People and Pokémon can help each other to grow and mature when they work together." She patted Haunter on the head. Akai raised an eyebrow. That all sounded painfully rehearsed.

"It's not that," he continued to speak in an almost inaudible series of grunts and verbal spurts, "it's the idea of carrying living creatures around in Apricorns that doesn't sit well with me." Kokoro could tell he was upset and decided it would be better to change the conversation. She took a loaf of bread from her travel-bag and broke it in half and giving one piece to her shy new friend while sharing the other with her Ghost-types. After a long period of time with nothing said between them, Akai croaked, "There might be more bandits."

"Yes, we should get moving now," Kokoro agreed. "The city of Nibi is a few days from here. If we start walking now we'll be there before the end of the week." Akai kicked some dirt over the fire to extinguish it, plunging the party of five into darkness, the only light coming from the moon, which was for the most part blocked by the forest canopy.

After two days their supplies had started to run low. On the third morning, Akai sat at the edge of a stream with a crude fishing line he had put together himself from a few fallen twigs and some firm silk harvested from a Caterpie nest. Houndour sat patiently watching at his side. Kokoro, meanwhile, busied herself cleaning clothes upstream as Haunter hung them over a branch and Gastly slept in the cool shade of the forest. The girl looked to where the boy was, so perfectly still and professional.

"You know I don't think you'll catch anything," she remarked. "We've been here for over three hours and haven't seen a single fish."

As if on cue, Akai's fishing line twanged and he jumped to his feet proclaiming, "I've caught something!" As he struggled against the submerged opponent, Houndour stood up and barked in excitement. After five minutes of this tug-of-war, Akai was able to wrench his quarry up into the air. A fish had been caught on the hook, but most of that was held between the rubbery lips of a wriggling Poliwag.

"Congratulations," the girl smirked. "You proved there are fish, and after that ruckus they've probably all been scared away."

"Then how about we eat this thieving little whatever-it-is?" Akai snarled. The fat tadpole made a confused gurgling noise and dropped from the line, running fearfully away on its stubby legs. Houndour leapt after it, barking angrily and clamped his jaws around its squashy body. He presented the struggling creature to Akai like a prize. The boy shook his head. "Throw him back. He was just hungry." The hell-hound obliged and chucked its victim back into the stream.

"Are you going to try casting again?" asked Kokoro.

"No, like you said, there won't be anything left," said Akai. "We should just move on and hope our luck improves. Nibi can't be much further." With that, they packed up and started off again, but it was not long before they heard the sound of tiny footsteps plodding along behind them. The Poliwag was now just a few paces away, looking up at the party with its wide, dark eyes.

"Must still be hungry," said Kokoro.

"We barely have enough food for ourselves," Akai shook his head. "Go on, shoo." Houndour approached the Poliwag and growled at it, but it responded by spitting a jet of water into his face. Houndour made a surprised, "Arf!" sound while Haunter and Gastly snickered at him.

"Don't pick a fight with the little _uzumaki_," Kokoro tittered. "You'll just lose."

XXX

"It's still following us," said Akai. Night had once again fallen, but there were fewer trees now. They could see a dirt path leading out across a grassy field, and just beyond that was the city of Nibi, which sat at the foot of Otsukimi-san, the tallest mountain in the whole region. So tall was this mountain that its peak could not be seen through the clouds. They could not be more than a day's worth of travelling away now. It was a comforting thought, especially after spending so much time in the suffocating depths of Tokiwa Forest. The little Poliwag was sitting a few yards off in a soft patch of grass, looking at the travellers and brushing its tail along the ground. After a while of this, Akai reached into his travel-sack and pulled out a small rice cake. The Poliwag bounced over and ravenously accepted the offering.

"There," the former slave could not help but smile, "was that good, boy?" The little creature chirped and Akai rubbed its head. He could not stay mad at it. After all, it was not its fault it had such a huge appetite for something so small. Under the translucent skin of its stomach, the Poliwag's spiral-shaped innards wriggled.

"You're not so grouchy after all," Kokoro smiled. "So are you going to keep him?"

"I don't _keep_ them," Akai reminded her sternly.

"Fine then. Are you going to let him follow us?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Like I have a choice," Akai sighed. Poliwag hopped onto his lap and lay against his stomach to make itself comfortable. They all went to sleep soon afterwards, but about two hours later, Kokoro awoke feeling thirsty.

Not wanting to wake the others up, she tip-toed away to a small creek they found not too far back. It would not be long before she released a rather theatrical cry that brought the rest of the party streaking to her aid. Three men were restraining her while the fourth sat on a flat rock while chewing noisily on an apple. One of the men held his great smelly hand across her mouth to shut her up.

"You again," said Akai and Shiba simultaneously.

"Nice to see you," the bandit threw away his apple and stood up, drawing a blood-stained _katana_ sword from his belt.

"The feeling's not mutual," Akai spat. "Now let her go!"

"Why? Is this little trollop your girlfriend?" Shiba sneered, using the tip of his weapon to brush aside part of Kokoro's _yukata_, exposing the flesh of her leg.

"Mm…lovely. You've got good taste, my friend."

"Let me go or you'll regret it," Kokoro hissed. Shiba responded by pulling her hair and was just about to smack her across the face (after all, that was not the part of her he was interested in) but Akai was quick enough to plant a small stone into his back, recapturing his attention.

"That does it!" the young man almost bellowed. "I'm going to beat some basic human decency into you!"

"Tough talk," said Shiba, retrieving an Apricorn from somewhere beneath his clothes. "Let's see if you can back it up. Go!" He struck the Apricorn with the edge of his blade, smacking it open and unleashing the ferocious creature within. The Pokémon that now stood there in the clearing was no less than seven feet tall, with purplish skin marked with red lines on its biceps, four sharp teeth and three bone protrusions on its head. It wore a dark loincloth held up by a metal belt.

"Crush him, Machoke!" Shiba commanded. The Fighting-type Pokémon pounded its chest, let out a roar and charged at Akai, landing a hard punch into his gut that slammed him into the side of a tree trunk. He cried out, more from shock than pain, as a few drops of blood splashed from his mouth and onto the grass. Growling, the Machoke wrapped one fist around the boy's throat and hoisted him into the air. Kokoro squirmed to get away from her captors but was held fast, but a vicious bite forced one of them to move his hand long enough for her to shout, "Akai! You have to fight back!" before she was forced to her knees and kicked in the ribs. Akai swung his legs out to hit the Machoke but his feet bounced off its rock hard abdomen harmlessly. He could not ask Houndour or Poliwag to fight for him. Such an idea was sickening to him, but he was just not enough, not on his own. As he started to black out from oxygen deprivation, the Machoke suddenly released him and he flopped to the ground. Coughing and dragging air into his lungs, he used the tree he had collided with to prop himself into a standing position. Poliwag had caught the spluttering Machoke's attention by hitting it in the back of the head with a condensed ball of water and now Houndour had joined in, bombarding the enemy with a spiral of fire from his mouth and raking his sharp claws down its body.

"Deal with that mongrel!" Shiba ordered. Machoke snarled and pulled Houndour away, throwing him into the air. The hell-hound spun its body in mid-air, slicing a heavy branch from the top of the tree, which smashed against the giant Fighter's forehead and knocked it senseless. Now brained and utterly off-balance, the Machoke collapsed right on top of its master and Houndour landed nimbly on its chest. Akai felt his strength return. This sudden dominance he had was invigorating. It was not a sensation he was familiar with but damn if it was not wonderful!

"This is my territory now!" he boomed. "Now drop the girl and get out of my sight before my canine friend here roasts you!" The Machoke disappeared into a cloud of white dots that were sucked into its Apricorn. The other three bandits let Kokoro fall forward on her stomach and fled with the semi-conscious Shiba under their arms, not noticing his head banging on the stones they passed. The young former slave knelt down by the girl and offered her his hand, helping her up into a kneeling position.

"Thank you," said Kokoro. "You…you wouldn't really have burnt them, would you?"

"I…I-I mean, of course not," Akai replied, shaking his head. "You think I would have?"

"Not really," said Kokoro, "but I had to ask. Can we go now? I'm sick of this place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: "Between the Man and the Mountain"**

When they gazed at the gates of the town before them, it was like a huge weight was lifted from their shoulders. Nibi was guarded by a twenty foot high stone wall with a watchtower positioned just inside the entrance. Through the opening, the party of travellers could see the buildings beyond. Nibi was otherwise known as, 'the City of Stone,' and the reason was not startlingly apparent.

"It's very grey, isn't it?" said Akai, not really asking.

"That would be its most defining feature, yes," replied Kokoro, plucking one of the Apricorns from her _obi_. "All right, you boys know the law, only one of you can be out at a time." Gastly, who disliked sunshine far more than his friend, disappeared into the magical nut while Haunter hovered, as always, at his mistress' right shoulder.

"How is that the law?" asked Akai.

"It just is," replied Kokoro. "In public, a Trainer may only have one Pokémon out at a time. It's been that way for generations. Not to mention, most people don't feel comfortable around Ghost-types."

"Good thing I'm not a Trainer," Akai shook his head. That said, they headed towards the gate. The guard gave them a passing glance from his tower but decided that two youngsters barely out of their cots could hardly bring cause for alarm. As they traversed the beaten out dirt paths between the stone buildings, they could see the town coming to life around them. Merchants were setting out their stalls while miners and blacksmiths prepared for the new working day and inns opened their doors. The air was filled with the smells of limestone and ash from the forges and it was not long before the ambience was charged with the happy voices of contented citizens. There was a particular touch on the breeze that had their attention though.

"I…I smell…" Akai was mumbling, visibly drooling at the mouth.

"I'll say," Kokoro snorted. Her companion glowered at her and shook his head.

"I'm talking about the smell of food," he huffed. "Proper _cooked_ food! And it's right this way!" He started off with Poliwag and Houndour at his heels only to run into somebody with the dexterity of a mountain and land flat on his back. While Akai's senses swam under the shaking brain juice in his skull, Kokoro ran up to the person he had bounced off of; a tall, athletically built woman wearing a dark blue uniform _kimono_ and strangely coloured green hair tied up in a bun. Her gloved hand rested on the grip of a _katana_. At her side stood a rusty brown dog Pokémon with a creamy white mane and black stripes. Houndour and Growlithe gave each other warning looks.

"Apologies, Inspector Junsar," said the young noble-girl, "please forgive my companion, he's just-" Junsar interrupted her by putting a finger to her lips.

"At ease, citizen," said the policewoman. "I've had reports of a boy with a Houndour stirring up trouble in these parts, so I'll be taking you and your dozy friend in for questioning."

XXX

By the time Akai could distinguish individual shapes he and Kokoro had been dragged to the Inspector's home, which in those days before the establishment of the modern police force, often served as a sort of police station and until the local magistrate passed judgement, a place for holding criminals. The two travellers were kneeling in front of a low table as Junsar took the same position opposite them, tapping one finger on the wooden surface. This lasted for a while, and the rhythm drilled its way into their heads in such a way as to make them bob their heads in time with the sound.

"I've received reports of a boy with a Houndour ambushing people in Tokiwa Forest. I'm sure you know that Houndours are not seen often around this region, being more closely native to Johto," said the policewoman. "So are you seriously trying to convince me that there just _happens_ to be another one running around?"

"Well, I," Akai started, "could you please stop tapping your finger?"

"Trying to change the subject! Are you confessing?" Junsar yelled accusingly.

"Akai would never do anything so disgusting!" Kokoro interjected, pounding her palms on the table. "I demand to know who is spreading such slanderous filth!"

"_You_ are not in a position to demand anything," said Junsar. They were interrupted by a door opening to reveal a girl of no more than twelve years carrying a tea-tray. She took one look at Kokoro and piped up, "Ma'am, may I suggest…"

"Apprentice Inspector Nanako," Junsar interrupted, much calmer now, "I am aware of whom your brother is and that all final decisions regarding the law of Nibi are made by him, but this is procedure and I will handle it. Please leave the tea and go home for the rest of the day." The girl said nothing more and obliged. The shouting match between the law enforcer and the (slightly) disgraced lady went on for some time afterwards and Akai was more than happy to just bow until his forehead met the table and block out the noise. Poliwag tucked himself in the crevice between his now closer bent over stomach and knees while Houndour folded his ears down to save their own senses of hearing from imminent damage. Growlithe looked at them almost sympathetically, quite used to its mistress' temper, though it was rather impressed that a suspect had the guts to start screaming back. Eventually, just as Inspector Junsar and Kokoro were only inches away from coming to physical blows, the door opened and in walked a tall, dark-skinned young man. He had broad shoulders and thick, dark brown hair in a _chonmage_ that spiked up within its bindings so it looked like a sort of exotic plant. He wore an outfit as dark grey as Nibi itself, and pinned to the lapel of his _kimono_ were two badges. The higher one was a black circle with the following characters painted on it in fine white calligraphy:

**Official Pokémon League: City Leader**

The second badge was a stone-coloured octagon. Kokoro recognised this and bowed respectfully (only for show, you must understand, they were in fact previously acquainted). Inspector Junsar did the same but her respect was genuine. This man, youthful as he appeared, was the local _daimyo_, Yusaburu no Takeshi.

"Inspector," he said before the policewoman could speak, "your services in this 'case,' are no longer necessary."

"But, Your Eminence," Junsar piped up, "this is a mere public complaint, hardly worthy of your notice. I don't mean to offend but-"

"Then don't," said Takeshi. "These two and their Pokémon will be coming with me. End of discussion." He turned to Akai and Kokoro, the former looked anxious (his second most used expression-of-choice) and the latter was relieved. The nobleman gestured for them to follow, which the girl was more than happy to do, dragging her companion along by his baggy sleeve.

"I don't…" Akai mumbled. He did not finish his sentence because Kokoro clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush," she told him.

XXX

They were soon all in high spirits again once they saw the magnificent spread on the long table before them. At Takeshi's invitation, Akai, Houndour, Poliwag and Gastly helped themselves. Haunter was content to hover behind his mistress with his hands crossed as she conversed with the _daimyo_.

"Your, uh, pungent friend's got an appetite, doesn't he?" Takeshi remarked.

"Oh, ignore him," Kokoro dismissed the comment. "I see your standards haven't declined since we last met, old friend. What was that, 8 years ago?"

"Something like that," Takeshi nodded. "The buns are nice." Kokoro blushed, then it struck her that he meant the plate of pastries and she shook it off. She knew he was a flirt. He always was, and his reputation spoke volumes of the many girls he had loved and had been left by. Maybe she was judging him too harshly to expect sweet nothings every time he opened his mouth.

"You've filled out too," he said and she almost choked on the bun she was eating. Haunter shook his head, tittered and floated off to explore the mansion. When they were finished and the plates had been cleared away, Kokoro decided to change the subject of conversation to more serious matters. Gastly sat in the girl's lap while Houndour and Poliwag lay sprawled on the floor, their stomachs so full they were close to nodding off in satisfaction. Akai, now much quieter and contented, was sipping herbal tea. Takeshi was disturbed to hear that his locals were beginning to form bandit groups in the forest, though he was also not surprised. There had been a spirit of disquietude amongst the people for a while now, like some great cloak of negative power had fallen across the land. According to him, not a single bit of Kanto had been spared from the sudden vexation.

"I believe you are not involved in the attacks," he said, "but I also believe you will continue to face trouble from wanderers and vagrants, even the authorities, as you are. This badge…" He held out the grey octagon, "is a symbol of authority. It will tell all who see it that you are people of strength, and the law will see it as a sign of my trust. I believe I gave you one last time we met, Kokoro…" She confirmed this by reaching under her clothes and pulling out a varnished box. The interior of the box was lined with soft material and mounted within it were two badges, one of which was a perfect copy of the one their host was holding. "But if you get separated," he continued, "you, Akai, may run into trouble. So I humbly suggest you earn a Boulder Badge."

Akai spat out his herbal tea. "Earn? As in battle?"

"That's the usual method, yes," Takeshi nodded. "Do not fret. I am a gracious host, I'll have my personal specialist heal your Pokémon afterwards and you are all welcome to stay here for as long as you see fit."

Akai set his cup down and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir," he said, "but I cannot accept that. My friends do not fight except in self-defence. If staying here will bring trouble upon your house in any way, I will leave."

"Oh, stop it," Takeshi sighed. "You'll be spending the night here to rest and recover from your trials. I respect a man who sticks to his ideals, but a noble's word carries much weight and the more badges you collect, the safer you will be if charges are ever brought against you. I will not force you, but I would recommend you let your Pokémon decide." Akai cast his gaze down to Houndour and Poliwag. The two creatures had been listening intently and had looks of deep contemplation on their strange faces.

The hellhound made a noise in his throat and padded out of the room and the tadpole followed. Once they were out of sight, they conversed.

"_Fight?"_ Poliwag squeaked. _"I've never had a real fight in my life."_

"_Grow a spine,"_ Houndour growled. _"Akai shared his food when he barely had enough for himself. Would you really leave him to fate when the time came?" _

"_You did well against that Machoke on your own,"_ Poliwag countered. _"Why do you need my help?"_

"_I might not be enough!" _Houndour barked. _"That was luck. I'll do my best for his sake, but I can't always assume I can win without aid, I'm done with that whole 'lone wolf,' act. I want to believe we're allies, Poliwag. Don't prove me wrong."_

The tadpole said nothing.

"_Goodnight,"_ said the hellhound, padding away to leave Poliwag with his dilemma.

XXX

The next morning, Akai met Takeshi on the mansion grounds. The _daimyo_ held an Apricorn in each hand and wore his _kimono_ open to expose the white vest over his toned chest. Kokoro managed to stop staring long enough to press one of her own Apricorns into Akai's hand.

"Take this," she said. "Gastly agreed to help you."

"Thank you, Kokoro," Akai replied, handing the polished nut back, "but I cannot accept this. I dislike making my own friends fight like this, and I could never forgive myself for doing the same to yours." He looked down at his Pokémon. "Ready, boys?" They sounded their acknowledgement and readied themselves, staring down their opponent.

"This will be a two-on-two match," said Takeshi.

"Win and you will earn your prize _and_ my approval. Go, my warriors! Show them the might of Rock-types!" He threw the first Apricorn into the air. Its two sections spun in opposite directions and cracked apart, releasing a beam of white energy that solidified into a heavy, four-legged beast covered in black-and-white scales. It glistened in the sunlight in a way that almost blinded those present. Attracted by the sounds, several townspeople were gathering to watch with interest while the servants looked on from the veranda where Kokoro had sat down to stay out of the way.

"Lairon is one of the mightiest Rock-types," said Takeshi, "because he's also part Steel."

"That's fine with me," replied Akai. "I'll choose…Houndour! Melt him!" The dog Pokémon charged forward, barking ferociously. Lairon lowered his head and with a thunderous roar he charged forward, dealing a great head-butt to his target and sending him tumbling backwards. Houndour righted himself inches from Akai's feet and arched his back, releasing a torrent of swirling flames from his open jaws. Lairon took several hasty steps away as the fire licked his metal plating, turning it from white to a reddish pink.

"Well done, Houndour!" Akai cheered. "Keep it up!"

"Don't give in!" Takeshi bellowed. "Smash him!"

Houndour shot another burning blast at Lairon, but this time the larger creature stamped out of the way and propelled himself forward. Houndour leapt onto his back and ran down his tail, and for a long time this game of cat-and-mouse went on, neither one standing still or quite able to catch the other. Eventually, it came to a final rush towards each other, but at the rate they were going it appeared they would simply collide. Despite his courage, the fiery dog would not be able to recover from such a skull-splitting impact. Instead, Lairon lowered his head and scooped his foe above him, where Houndour twisted in mid-air and spewed another white hot gush of flames down, dashing Lairon's metal skin. With a last defiant groan, the Rock/Steel Pokémon collapsed.

"You did it!" Akai knelt down by the hellhound and hugged him, patting his head and receiving a lick on the cheek in response.

"Nice work, I admit," said Takeshi, "but this isn't over yet." He recalled Lairon to his Apricorn and threw out the second one, which unleashed another heavyweight creature. This one was bipedal, with a body that was completely grey aside from its underbelly and the horn on its nose, which were a pale yellow. Akai recognised this one as Rhydon, because he had seen a Trainer with one visit the house where he once served as a slave. Akai considered this but Houndour was already streaking back into the fray. He extended his shining claws and slashed them across Rhydon's chest, only to be batted away. With a sickly _thud_ he met the wall of the mansion and slumped to the ground.

"Houndour!" Akai ran over to the fallen creature and propped his head up. "Are you all right?" The hellhound growled and tried to stand, but Rhydon's own claws had left a nasty cut in his side and one leg was sprained.

"Rest up, my friend, you did well. Poliwag, it's your turn!" The tadpole squeaked and toddled forward in what must have been an absolutely comical display. The big Rhydon put its paws on its hips and laughed and everyone could see this annoyed the tiny Water-type greatly, because steam actually rose from his wet skin. Ah! There it was! Perfect! Even if Houndour was out of action, he been able to carve out three wounds in Rhydon's armoured underbelly. While all the jovialities and merriment continued, Poliwag puffed out his rubbery cheeks as far as they would stretch, then opened his lips and discharged a stream of icy water. The massive Rock-type's eyes bulged in his head as the liquid struck his wounds and floored him in almost no-time flat. Silence fell over the mansion grounds. The dust settled around them, and they were all amazed by the power of the attack. Even little Poliwag himself never expected that. Even with the type advantage he held (as denoted by the country's most esteemed scholars on the subject) it should not have been over so quickly. He looked from Rhydon to Akai to Rhydon to Akai and back again then once more.

_"Buweep?"_ he vocalised as if to say, 'Did I just do that?' Akai picked him up and gave him a congratulatory pat on his round head. Takeshi recalled Rhydon to his Apricorn and slowly walked across the battle-field. There were deep footprints and charred patches of grass from the fight, and more than once the _daimyo_ almost tripped where Lairon had been stamping about earlier. He reached into his clothes and fished out two objects, which he held out to Akai. One was a Boulder Badge, the other was a crystalline circle that was a little bigger and engraved with the number, '34.'

"Congratulations," Takeshi smiled. "You've defeated me in battle, Akai, and so, I present you with these. Your own Boulder Badge, and on top of that is a Technique Machine. I've been saving it for something special. I think today counts."

"Th…thank, you, my Lord," Akai bowed, "but what do you mean by 'special'?"

"I've just got this feeling about you and Kokoro," Takeshi smiled. "Trust me. I think you'll go far. It's that look in your eye, boy." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Your troubles are far from over, but stay strong like the mountain and you'll be just fine."

XXX

When Akai and Kokoro were re-supplied and ready to continue their journey, they shared a fond goodbye with the _daimyo_ at the city gates. Behind them was the stretch of path that led away from Nibi towards their next destination. Occasionally a small Pokémon would scamper through the grass or up a tree, and they could hear the distant, happy sounds of other Trainers, new and more experienced.

"I wish I could go with you," said Takeshi, "more than anything, but my people need me. Travel eastward and you will eventually come to Otsukimi-san. The caverns are the quickest way to the town of Hanada."

"Thanks for your help, Takeshi," said Kokoro.

"Oh, before I forget!" Takeshi pulled out a rolled up scroll and gave it to the girl. "Please give this to Lady Kasumi when you reach Hanada, and if you pass by your hometown any time soon, say 'hello,' to your sisters for me."

"They're both promised, you know," Kokoro said with a roll of her eyes.

"Such a shame," Takeshi replied jovially. "Anyway, you should get going or it'll be dark before you reach Otsukimi-san."

"Going into the big scary caves or sleeping in the wild at night," Kokoro scoffed. "What a choice."


End file.
